A Simple Act
by Razamataz22
Summary: A simple act of kindness from Edd has unexpected consequences, for better or worse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**

 **...**

"Phew, safe at last," said Edd as he closed the door behind him, the rain becoming heavier outside as a flash of lightning illuminated the skies. The boy had been inspecting some of the local flora and fauna more out of interest rather than science. He had been aware of the coming storm but the speed in which it had come in had forced him to seek refuge outside of his comfort zone in a spot he hadn't even known existed. "Hmm, it would seem that this storm arrived earlier than expected, either my calculations were off or this is something even I couldn't comprehend."

Knowing that he was now safe from the rain, Edd brushed some of the raindrops off of his jacket sleeves before he took a moment to observe his immediate surroundings as another crack of thunder made the small shack shudder. There wasn't much in here other than a table, a couple of chairs and a couch in the corner. Looking at the couch however taught Edd that he was not the only occupant. A lump formed in his throat as he looked upon the blue haired girl who had pursued him for quite some time. Marie however was nowhere near her most threatening form, the Kanker seemingly not even noticed that he had entered the small building. Her knees were pulled into her chest as she covered her ears and clamped her eyes shut. Edd could also see that the girl was soaked from exposure to the rain, the girl seemingly having not worn a coat before getting caught in the rain.

Had Eddy been here Edd had no doubt that he would be laughing at Marie's misfortune. By no means though was Edd the sometimes heartless boy that his friend could be and while the nerdy teenager was frightened of the blue haired vixen even he knew what needed to be done.

As another crack of thunder burst into existence, Marie increased the pressure on her ears to try and cancel out the sound. Her body shivered as the cold water sunk into her skin and she couldn't help but fear the chicken soup her sisters would brew in their attempts to 'cure' her ailments were she to catch a cold.

A sudden warmth enveloping her torso sent a different shiver down her spine as the realisation that she was not the only one in the rundown shack. Somebody was seeing her, not as the menace she usually was but as a cold frightened girl scared of thunder. This was a secret she hid from everybody, nobody should ever know of her weakness and she would kill the person who saw her like this.

Yet why did it feel so nice?

There were no laughs, no jeers, no belittling comments, just the warmth of the jacket that embraced her like a loving hug. Her fear was washing away as she Nuzzled into her shoulder, grateful for whoever it was that she was sharing this space with. Undoubtedly she would have to ensure that they never spoke of this to anyone but she would at least be kind enough to spare their life.

Edd retreated to where the table and chairs were, taking a seat away from where Marie was. Seeing her vulnerable like this reminded him that in the end she was just as human as he was. He wouldn't tell of this event to anybody, nobody needed to know that he spent a rainy afternoon indoors with one of the Kanker sisters.

Deciding to make use of the time, Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil and paper. Knowing that Eddy was likely using this time to construct some crazy scam that he would inevitably be drawn into, a couple of diagrams of contraptions that could be utilized in generic scenarios wouldn't go to waste.

...

Edd's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up off the table. "Heavens, what time is it?" he pondered realizing that he had likely slept for quite some time. His eyes darted to the corner of the room where the other occupant had previously been. The lack of the blue haired girl he figured was both a blessing and a curse in that his jacket was missing too.

Listening out for the sound of rain and finding none, Edd pushed himself up from the table before spotting the paper he had previously been scribbling on. While his diagrams remained there half finished, there was also a written message that he had not done himself.

' _Thank you._ '

The message was short, sharp and precise, though judging from the amount of scratched out attempts of a larger message told him that Marie had had a lot of thoughts going through her head.

Folding up the paper and placing it safely in his back pocket, Edd knew that he needed to get home soon before sunset otherwise he doubted whether or not he'd be able to find his way back home. He also couldn't help but wonder if his small gesture would be noted.

...

"Run for the hills!" shouted Eddy as he pushed his way past everybody.

"What do you want dweeb?" asked Kevin feigning some manner of interest. The moment he saw a cost however he was out of there straight away.

"Kanker!" shouted Eddy not even bothering to look around at the other children.

A stunned silence fell over everyone until Rolf's pig squealed out, signalling the stampede as everyone ran towards some manner of safety. Amongst the chaos, Jimmy tripped over his own feet, his head bouncing off of the concrete. Pushing himself to his hands and knees revealed that he was the sole person on the street. A singular shadow loomed over him menacingly and the pale boy tucked himself into a fetal position, praying that the beating he was to receive was swift.

Yet nothing came. No clubbing blows, no kicks to the stomach and no pulling of the underwear. Peering through a single eye Jimmy could make out the figure standing over him, the sun making it difficult to determine just whose life his hands were in.

"Move."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

One that Jimmy wholeheartedly took as he scrambled his way off of the road in the most undignified of matters but it mattered not. He dared not look back until he had reached the safety of his house, closing the door behind him and peering through the mail slot.

Just like that there was only a single person on the street. Unlike the day prior when the people had all been trapped within their houses because of the rain they were now trapped because of the monster that lay before them. Step by step she moved closer to her destination, not caring at all for the commotion she was causing. Coming to a stop, one would have been forgiven if they assumed she would have booted down the door. To much surprise she rapped her knuckles on the wooden board several times in a manner much more polite than most would think.

The creak of wood hung in the air as Edd opened up the door to find Marie standing in front of him, small beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. He calculated that 89% of the children who lived on the street would not have opened the door and he pondered whether having been the remaining percentage was the right thing. "Umm...hello," he said nervously before reacting immediately as his jacket hit him in the chest and he did his best to catch it.

"There you go, good as new," said Marie as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, thanks...and stuff."

"Yea...no problem, anybody would have done the same," said Edd brushing it off like it was nothing.

"No they wouldn't have, nobody would have, nobody except you," stated Marie boldly. While Edd had the distinct feeling that the blue haired girl wanted to continue with her statement she cut herself off there as she turned her back on the boy. "Don't ever change."

Edd could only stand there stunned as Marie began to walk away, unsure whether or not there was something he should do in this moment. Seconds ticked by as he racked his brain for the correct answer before a small part of his subconscious shouted at him that he shouldn't be thinking with his head at this moment. In a moment that would shock all of his friends, Edd dropped his jacket to the floor and stepped out onto the street.

"Wait!"

For those peering through window blinds and watching with baited breath, they all believed that Edd's sanity had gone out the window as he stepped on to the street and steadily walked to where Marie had stopped. "Edd?" said Marie, unsure of what the boy now wanted.

"Marie," said Edd slowly as he fought with the lump that was forming in his throat, his inner voice telling him that he had to do this. "I was wondering if umm, you would like to meet up some time in the not too distant future. I won't bring my friends and you don't bring your sisters and it can be a one on one thing, just you and me. Only if you want to of course, I would never force you to do something that would..."

"Yes."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"Yes," repeated Marie as a smile crept along her face. "Meet me at the cabin from yesterday this time tomorrow, you cool with that?"

"Umm, yea, sure," said Edd.

"Good, it's a date," said Marie before she resumed her walk back to the trailer park although with a bit more spring in her step than before. Edd meanwhile remained rooted to the spot as a smile crossed his features. The rest of the kids would think that he was mad, insane even but it mattered not; he had done what was right.

"Double D, are you alright?" shouted the frightened voice of Eddy as he closed in on the red shirt wearing kid. "Are you hurt, did she threaten you? What happened man?"

"Nothing Eddy, nothing at all."

...

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I might continue this, I might not, let me know in the reviews whether I should blow this out into a full on story or just leave it as a one shot.  
**

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Edd sat within the confines of his room, a desk lamp illuminating his latest project as he screwed in the last detail. Sleep had been hard to come by the previous night and it was clear to see by the bloodshot eyes that had spent much of the evening staring at the ceiling.

Looking over his shoulder at where the clock hung off the wall, with the estimated guess that it would take roughly fifteen minutes to reach his destination he would need to leave within the next ten minutes. Truly he was frightened beyond belief but he had sworn to himself that he would go through with this. Taking a moment to peer through his window, he could see the unmistakable figure of of Ed carting around several boxes, no doubt on the orders of Eddy.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he closed the blinds, knowing that it would more likely than not be dark when he returned. Closing the casing on his device, Edd pushed himself up from his desk and braced himself for the barrage of questions he was going to have to answer.

Edd could feel the eyes of his peers pry into his soul as he stepped into the light. While he hadn't heard any in particular he was well aware that rumours were being spread after his confrontation with Marie. Closing the door behind him, Edd paid no attention to the scam that Eddy was concocting as he made his way to the road. Sadly though a peaceful exit was out of the question.

"Double D, you're alive," bellowed Ed as he dropped the boxes he had been carrying and Edd could make out the distinct sound of something shattering.

"Alive, you thought I was dead?" asked Edd wondering just what kind of rumours had been spread.

"We saw it yesterday, you offered your soul to the Kanker Succubus!" exclaimed Ed as a crowd began to form around them.

"Is this true?" asked Rolf. "Have you sacrificed yourself so that the corn fields may flourish?"

Edd couldn't help but feel that there was the smallest glimmer of truth hidden within these comments. "Gentlemen, please think somewhat rationally," said Edd as he tried to make them see that their claims were as farfetched as possible. "Ed, where did you even hear about Succubi?"

Reaching into his back pocket, Ed pulled a magazine out from the inner pocket of his jacket. "I read about them in 'The Hunt for the Horny Housewife' volume four," explained Ed as he showed off the magazine that clearly wasn't age appropriate.

"Heavens!" shouted Edd as he looked away from the cover.

"The udders this woman has put Beatrice to shame," said Rolf as he found himself mesmerized by the image in front of him. Eddy meanwhile having noticed that his stock wasn't being delivered had made his way over to where the three boys stood. Before saying anything however he took the opportunity to notice the rectangular bulge in Edd's pocket. With the boy clearly in momentary shock a sinister smile spread across his lips as he jumped into action.

"Where did you get such a book Ed?" asked Edd still refusing to look at the magazine.

"I found it," said Ed, the closest thing to an explanation as he was likely going to give.

"No kidding," said Edd as he composed himself. "Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind I have some business to take care of."

Nobody said anything as Edd began his march away, everybody glancing in the boy's direction. Each of them had had their own theory as to what had happened the previous day and their curiosity only seemed to raise at the thought that Edd was going to meet with Marie once more. For what point and purpose, if it was true at all, was this act of stupidity. All of them knew that if you mingled with the Kankers then something terrible was to happen.

"Should we go after him?" asked Ed.

"Are you crazy?" asked Eddy in return.

"I feel that the smart Ed boy is going on a journey far too perilous for mortal men," added Rolf. "We must set up camp so that when he returns we will hear of his travels."

"If he returns at all," said Ed as he started biting at his fingernails.

"He won't even make it once he realises that I swiped this," said Eddy as he tossed a silver rectangular box in the air.

"What is that?" asked Ed not really caring that the scam artist had stolen from their friend.

"No clue," said Eddy before he spotted the red button that was begging to be pressed. A vicious smile spread across his face as he pushed in the button.

A crack of thunder exploded into existence despite there not being a cloud in the sky. "What witchcraft is this?" asked Rolf. "The sky gods roar out yet they do not weep so the crops may grow."

"Why would sock head make this?" asked Eddy knowing full well that the sound had come from the box in his hand. That question though was immediately forgotten as he spotted Kevin and knew that a prank was about to happen that would scare the boy right off his bike.

...

Edd sat on the couch within the small building as perspiration formed on his brow. It was understandable though, with the threat of being in a small confined area with a member of the opposite gender would make any hormonal teen nervous.

With a Kanker though it was likely for a different reason.

Checking his watch for the eighth time in the span of a minute, Edd saw that it was indeed time for he and Marie to meet yet the blue haired vixen had yet to show herself. On many occasions Eddy had spoke of being fashionably late but how did one measure 'fashionably' as a unit of time?

Would it be a matter of minutes, hours even?

Shaking his head from side to side, Edd did his best to calm his nerves. Just like how he had had to get away from his peers Marie would have to get away from her sisters. From experience he knew that this was no easy feat but he had faith that the automotive lover would be here soon.

...

"Let me out of this!" screamed Marie in a fit of rage as she struggled against the ropes which bound both her wrists and ankles together.

"Not until you tell us where you've been going these past couple of days," said May, sporting a number of scratches and bruises for her efforts in capturing Marie.

"What's it matter to you, I'm free to do what I want when I want," retaliated Marie.

"We're a family Marie, family keep no secrets from each other," stated Lee as she continued her work in the kitchen. "And if you ain't willing to tell us where you were going then I guess I'm going to have to make you tell us."

Marie's eyes widened and her attempts to escape doubled in effort as May and Lee placed clothespins on their noses. With bright yellow safety gloves, Lee reached into the pot and pulled out something so foul that you could see the stench surrounding it.

Goosebumps immediately became visible across Marie's skin as Lee brought the disgusting concoction closer to where she sat. With every step Lee got closer the stench only intensified and Marie struggled with every inch of her being against her bonds. It was to no effect however as May sat on top of her, the extra weight making her struggles futile.

"So are ya gonna talk Marie?" asked Lee as she placed the abomination right in front of her sister's face.

Sweat poured down Marie's face as she desperately tried not to inhale the stench that wafted in front of her. Her efforts were in vain however as her system gave out and she took a deep breath in, almost emptying the contents of her stomach as she did so. "I think she needs a taste of it," said May menacingly.

"I'll talk, I'll talk,, just get that crap away from me," screeched Marie knowing that a single taste of Lee's 'delicacy' could send her to the afterlife.

"Alrighty then," said Lee as she picked up her masterpiece and tossed it over her shoulder and out the window. "So squeal, where's ya headin'?"

"I was gonna meet Double D," said Marie knowing that lying in this situation would more than likely lead into a much more troublesome scenario.

"Oh really?" said May. "Was he bringing his friends along?"

"He's not that kinda guy," said Lee as she started taking off her gloves.

"So you're gonna let me go," said Marie as May got off her back, relieving much of the pain.

"No way sis," said Lee as she took off the clothespin that had been blocking her sense of smell. "This is for ya own good."

"WHAT!?"

"C'mon May, I feels like going for a walk," said Lee as she headed towards the front door.

"You can't leave me here!" yelled an outraged Marie but her pleas fell on deaf ears as both her sisters left, the teenage girl left alone to struggle against her bonds knowing that there was somewhere important she was meant to be.

...

For the second time in as many days, the peace of the cul de sac was destroyed by, what Rolf would call, 'primeval she-devils.' This time however the numbers were doubled and it only made the situation that more terrifying. Jonny was the unfortunate one to suffer at the fate of the sisters as he was taken off guard, his arm held tightly behind his back as Lee grabbed hold of the boy's best friend, bending the piece of two by four in her arms. "You willing to tell us what you know kid?" asked May as the first splinters began to crack.

"Stop it, please, you're breaking him!" shouted Jonny as his friend's torture continued.

"Then tell us what we want kid," said Lee, her fingernails digging into the back of Jonny's skull. "Where's Double D?"

...


End file.
